thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Traveler's Call
The Traveler's Call is a multidimensional phenomena that exists within Universe A. If used properly, it serves a number of functions. History Nothing is known about how or why the Traveler's Call occurs, or what is responsible for its creation. The Call appears to exist primarily within the native Human realms (as Humans throughout the various timelines of .Reality have encountered it). It is hinted that Uriel has a working knowledge of The Call (as it appears during his Infernous "punishment", and Alex seems to be able to use it without any averse effects). However, it is unknown how he came to know of it Characteristics Appearance The Traveler's Call primarily manifests itself as three circles, which are positioned to form the shape of a perfect equilateral triangle. It is normally either drawn with chalk or marker, or carved into a surface. Function The function of the Traveler's Call varies widely, depending on who is using it and their intent. The Traveler's Call itself acts like a gateway: a bridge not just between space, but (if used by a master, and only a master) a bridge between realities. The Traveler's Call is often used with a accompanying hand motion; users will frequent touch the symbol itself three times; this is not necessary to use it, but instead a psychological trigger (as the Traveler's Call is triggered instead by the emotions of the person using it). The Call is triggered by a deep sense of desperation in the user (such as a sense of urgency, a physical need to escape danger, or even a psychological need to escape from one's life). Effects When a new user begins learning how to direct the Traveler's Call, they will often use it incorrectly. When used without complete understanding of it's inner workings, the Traveler's Call can inflict extreme side effects on the user; side effects vary from nervous system failure and heart attacks, to internal organ liquefaction if used incorrectly. If one is able to survive using the Traveler's Call multiple times, they can eventually learn to master it. The Call itself has a similar effect on cameras. When someone successfully traveling with the Call is captured on film, the camera will often distort, causing the repetition of three glitching frames, discoloration, and if used frequently enough can permanently damage cameras beyond repair. Appearances Major Appearances *Knight Panes – Appears throughout. Minor Appearances *A Cry From Winter – "''Departure 1". ''Having seen Stan use the Traveler's Call symbol to escape from a monster (on his YouTube channel), Alex experiments with it and ends up transporting himself to Timeline B. *ABOVETHESYSTEM – "Escape attempt number 1". *L Jameson – "Upon Waking". Lilith explains that she has seen the Traveler's Call symbol in her dreams, showing that she has drawn it in her notebook. *EntriesFromTheRift – "h e lp". Trivia * Outside of the Arkn Mythos, the Traveler's Call appears numerous times in the Slenderverse blog Stan Frederick. Stan himself (or at least, a version of him) makes a minor appearance in the ACFW episode "OutSTANding." ** Given that this episode (like many others in ACFW) is actually part of Uriel's Infernous "punishment", it is likely that this version of Stan was imagined by Uriel. ** The living incarnation of Alex likely encountered Stan firsthand. This would explain how Uriel, via his connection to his human "selves", knew of Stan and The Call. * A video from the deleted vlog portion of ''Malachi X ''shows Malachi drawing the Traveler's Call, explaining it, and demonstrating how it works. In this video, Malachi explains that the Traveler's Call, like all magick of Universe A, functions through "strings"; he explains that the user must touch each of the three circles in succession to: 1) "Wake up" the Call, 2) Declare your intention, and 3) Activate the Call. However, the information from this videos is now considered non-canonical, and it is unknown whether the Traveler's Call is present in Universe X. Category:Concepts Category:Events & Phenomena Category:Universe A Category:Concepts (Universe A)